


Comfort in Her Clothes

by theninthplanet



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Spoilers, and shiro being a space dad, and the paladins being cute, be warned, i really just wanted an excuse to write about pidge being a BAMF in cute clothes, its in there somewhere, klance, no romance really here just friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-19 17:18:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7370596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theninthplanet/pseuds/theninthplanet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shiro takes Pidge on an intergalactic shopping trip, and Pidge kicks ass in some new clothes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Conflict with Clothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge wants some new clothes.

It was Lance who first mentioned he was fed up with wearing the same thing every day, and having to do laundry so often. They were all sitting in the main lounge after a hard day of training, smelling of sweat. Hunk had agreed wholeheartedly, saying how he had to was his clothes more often than every one else due to the constant food stains. Keith said he didn't care, and when Lance said that was fine because Keith looked hot in skinny jeans and his bomber jacket, Keith had shut the blue paladin up with a hefty kick to the back. As Hunk rushed to separate the two, only Shiro noticed Pidge fiddling gently with the high collar of her green and white jacket, looking down at the floor.

"What about you, Pidge?" Shiro asked quietly. "Are you tired of wearing those cargo shorts all the time?"

Pidge didn't look up at Shiro, but she sighed and said, "Yeah, I suppose a change of wardrobe would be nice. But I wouldn't want more jeans or cargo shorts. I guess I just want something more like what I used to wear back home. Something more... more soft."

Shiro gazed knowingly at his friend. "We could go out and get something for you, you know. Just the two of us. You wouldn't have to let them know."

Pidge finally turned her head to meet Shiro's eyes, her face glowing. "I would really appreciate that."

"C'mon then, lets go as Allura wear the best place to shop is."

Shiro and Pidge left the longue, forgetting about Hunk, who was still attempting to stop the angry flirting argument between Lance and Keith. Walking along the main corridor, Shiro was pleased to see Pidge looked more alert now. There was a spring in her step and a gleam in her eye that Shiro had only witnessed when she had first brought back Rover. It spoke of pure excitement and happiness.

"Allura!" called Pidge as she raced ahead to the bridge. "Allura, where is the best place to go shopping in space?"

Allura lifted her head up from the spaceship's control panel, smiling as the young paladin rushed up the stairs to greet her with a wide grin. Pidge stoped short for a moment, awestuck by Allura's beauty. The long colorful dress Allura wore brought out her eyes, and her pointed chin and quiet smile were the pinnacle of femininity. Even so, she stood tall and proud, and simultaneously looked like a person you wouldn't want to pick a fight with. Suddenly Pidge was filled with an even stronger urge to find something that made her feel just how Allura looked.

"I want to get some new clothes!" said Pidge. "Shiro said he would take me. Where can we go? Oh, and do we need some kind of space money?"

"Alright, alright, calm down," said Allura, although she didn''t stop smiling at Pidge as she typed quickly into her glowing blue keyboard. A map popped up on the main display, and tiny yellow lights shone brightly among other blue ones.

"Those yellow lights are where you'll find places that actually sell clothes," said Allura, pointing to the map. "As for the money, most alien planets still use a barganing system, unlike your dollar and coin method on Earth. Trading any excess technology we have shouldn't be a problem. However, you'll have to be careful, as there is no telling which of these planets have or have not been taken over by the Galra empire."

"Ok, that's fine!" said Pidge, practically ignoring Allura and turning around just to run past a patiently waiting Shiro. "Just upload that map to my lion so we can be on our way. Bye!"

Allura glanced knowingly at Shiro, who only shrugged in response before turning and running after Pidge.


	2. Finally, Something Soft to Match My Skin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge finally gets what she wanted.

The planet Pidge chose to go to was the closest to Allura's spaceship. It was a small red planet with purple clouds, with two small moons orbiting it. Shiro had said it reminded him a bit of Mars, and Pidge found this funny since back home, people were actually trying to find life on the other red planet. The two paladins boarded their respective lions and took off into the sky. Even with space and stars between them, Shiro could sense Pidge's nervousness and excitement. He smiled to himself, hoping Pidge could finally find something she felt comfortable wearing. He then stared down at his own over washed jeans, losing their dark color and turning a faded navy. After a few moments of staring her looked back up and clenched his steering wheel more firmly. Today was about Pidge, not him.

The surface of the red planet was surprisingly lush. All the plants were red, pink, or purple hues, giving it the red appearance when veiwed from space. Pidge and Shiro landed their lions in a cave in the undergrowth, much like the place where Pidge had discovered her green lion. Pidge pulled our a small bag filled with tablets to trade over her shoulder, keeping one in her hands to display the map. She started walking off, but Shiro put a hand on her shoulder to stop her. 

"What?" said Pidge, slightly annoyed. "I want to get going already."

"Not with out this you're not," said Shiro, pulling out her bayards from the straps on his belt. "You almost forgot this at the castle." 

"O-oh," muttered Pidge, taking her weapon from Shiro. "Thank you so much. I'm sorry for rushing you. I guess I'm just more excited than I thought I was."

"It's ok," said Shiro smiling. "I came with you to help, didn't I?"

Following the map on Pidge's tablet, the two paladins found themselves at the edge of a small city with humble cottages and cobbled streets. Small tents lined the sides of the streets, the signs in front advertising food, clothing, plants, and small trinkets. Aliens resembling walking fish gave Pidge and Shiro strange looks before going about their business and shopping in the foreign flea market. Pidge stared rather blatantly at the new world around her, taking in the strange smell of the food coming from the stands, and the fish-people who called this planet home. Shiro suddenly felt self conscious of his smooth skin in comparison to the scaly inhabitants of the red planet, but a tug on his sleeve from Pidge had him walking faster past all the bulbous, scrutinizing eyes.They finally reached the center of the village, where a giant fountain spouted clear water high into the sky. Shiro was happy to see aliens that looked more like humans and animals from Earth wondering the center plaza and trading small bits and bots of technology for goods.

"Well, it looks like all the bigger displays are here." said Shiro. Do you want to look around now?" He looked down at Pidge, who had been staring intintley at a small tent behind the fountain. 

"Yeah, um.. I will. But by myself," she said. "I hope you don't mind, but... this is just really personal."

Shiro nodded knowingly. "I'll sit down here on the fountain." Shiro sat down and watched Pidge walk quickly around to the other side of the fountain. He fought every urge to get up and follow her and make sure she had back up in case anything happened to her. She has her bayard. he kept reminding himself, but he still couldn't shake the feeling that every creature in the market had his eyes on him and Pidge. He quietly tensed up his metal arm and stared directly at a walking fish person whose bulbous yellow eye had been fixed on Shiro for way too long. The alien stood a bit straighter and turned his pupil away, but it didn't move from its position on the street. "Creepy," Shiro muttered to himself. 

Meanwhile, Pidge sighed as she put yet another shirt back on the rack of the red planet's tiny shops. Nothing here really fit her taste. First of all, every thing seemed to be red just like the trees and bushes. Pidge wondered if it was the only thing they really had for inspiration. Second, whenever she though she saw something she actually might like, she got too nervous to try it on. She felt like every one was watching her. She felt like every one knew the truth. Lastly, everythign was just so... well, alien. The clothes were shaped for different body types and heights and muscular builds than that of a human. There was nothing that just said "I'm Pidge."

Finally, finally, she reached a shop run by a tall feline alien with four arms, who was diligently sorting though a pile of assorted clothes. On pile was going into a bucket marked "trash" and, the rest into a container marked "sell". Pidge watched the creature examine each article of clothing. Most of them were going into the trash pile. Pidge began to consider throwing herself into the trash pile with the rest of the discarded material, feeling weak and worn out from not finding anythign she wanted, when suddenly a flash of green caught her eye. 

"Wait!!" she cried out. The feline alien shrieked in surprise, and turned around to glare at Pidge.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she apologized hastily, "but that dress your holding. Is it for sale?"

"Little human boy want alien girl dress?" asked the alien merchant in a thick accent.

"Yes, I do. I want it." said Pidge, her confidence slowly coming back to her. "I want this." 

 

\--------------------------------

 

"Hey, Shiro!"

Shiro looked away from the fish alien at the sound of Pidge's voice, but he couldn't spot her. 

"Shiro, over here." Shiro finally caught sight of... wait, was that really Pidge? The person walked closer to him and Shiro's breath caught in his though as he looked Pidge up ad down.

She still had on her scuffed up tennis shoes and knee high socks, but as his eyes traveled farther up her legs, Shiro saw for the first time the smooth lengths of skin that were Pidge's legs. Even though Pidge was short, without anything covering her knees she suddenly appeared taller. Mid-way up her toned thighs his view was blocked by a the bottom of Pidge's new dress, a simple green skater dress and white polka dots. The belt around the waist complimented Pidge's now visible hips, and Shiro's eyes opened wider as they traveled up to Pidge's... ok, so Pidge had boobs. Of course she had boobs. Farther up, the white collar of her dress surrounded the bottom of Pidge's neck and sat neatly across her shoulders. And finally, as Shiro met Pidge's eyes, he noticed she had removed her glasses. Her face suddenly seemed like something new he had never seen, the red cheeks and button nose features completely foreign, yet incredibly fantastic to Shiro's eyes. 

"Katie," he whispered. "You look beautiful."

"O-oh," Pidge said, flustered. "Well, thanks. I think it really fits me. And it's green!!" She smiled wide and twirled around, and Shiro was sure his heart would burst. 

"Katie, I'm so glad-"

He heard the gunshot first, but couldn't react fast enough. A searing pain shot through his shoulder, and the force of the blast sent him crashing into the fountain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pidge is really cute and I just wanted to write about it ok
> 
> also next chapter will have bad ass pidge fighting off space garbage in a dress!!! Yay!


	3. Of Bayards and Dresses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge fights off Galra soldiers in a dress. Shiro is a comforting space dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the moment you've all been waiting for... Pidge kicking ass in a dress!

“Shiro!” Pidge screamed, reaching for her friend, only to have his tight jacket slip right through his fingers. He landed in the fountain with a loud splash. Pidge fished her bayard from her bag and whipped around, and her face fell as the all too familiar purple skin and metal gear of huge Galra soldiers greeting her with a menacing presence. The line of one soldier’s mouth curled into a toothy grin.

The fish people of the red planet began panicking, yelling and screaming, running for their lives out of the once bustling city center and out into the residential areas. Amongst the chaos, Pidge narrowed her eyebrows and stood straight.

“No,” she said sternly. She took one step towards the soldiers, and they took one step back, surprised and suddenly imitated by the suddenly aggressive presence the small girl was emitting.

“No. Not today. Today was supposed to be a good day. A happy day.” Pidge looked back at Shiro, who was struggling to get up from the fountain. The blood from the wound in his soldier was seeping into the fountain water, turning it a sickening crimson.

“And then you have the audacity to shoot my friend in front of me!” Pidge continues. She whips around back towards the Galra soldiers, tightening her grip on her bayard and feeling it buzz with energy as it transforms into a small dagger. She crouches down into a ready stance. A breeze rushes up her bare leg, and Pidge is suddenly reminded her current battle gear is a simple green dress. She smirks. It won’t stop her from leaving this planet without crushing each and every one of her enemies.

“Augh!” Pidge screams, and charges toward the Galra soldiers with her beyard at her side. Somewhere in the distance she hears Shiro screaming a command, but her eyes lock in the incoming soldiers, and she decides that now is not the time to wait.

The first Galra soldier aims for her with a hard right swing, but Pidge grabs its shoulder and uses its momentum to flip it over her back, where it lands with a heavy thud on the ground. She grabs another soldier by the leg and swings it across the plaza. Its body crashes into another Galra warrior and they both collide with a small shop on the edge of the cobbled ground.

Using her newfound leg mobility due to the flowing movement of her dress, Pidge swiftly kicked the next incoming soldier square in the jaw, while slicing the one on her right with her bayard.  
Pidge used the momentum of her kick to jump off of the head of the unconscious Galra soldier and suspend herself into the air. The skirt of her dress cast a green shadow that bounded eerily off of the purple skin of the Galra empire. Encouraged by the view from above of frightened faces, Pidge raised her bayard and slashed down across the enemy weapons. The guns fizzled and popped on the floor.

Pidge landed in a crouching position, panting, then looked up swiftly to stare the remaining Galra soldiers square in the eye. The bitz and pieces of Galra tech and the unconscious bodies of purple soldiers surrounded her. The look in her eyes was fierce, the skin of her bare arms and legs barely scuffed, and the soft fabric of her dress fit tight around her muscled chest and abs as she breathed heavily, menacingly. She looked beautiful and dangerous, and the remaining soldiers scattered into the chaos of the panicking villagers.

Not wasting time to gloat over her victory, Pidge ran across to Shiro, who was soaking wet and coughing.

“Shiro, can you walk? Shiro!?”

“I’m fine, I’m fine,” said Shiro, cautiously sitting up. “I was shot in the shoulder, not the leg.”

“I know, but you're losing blood fast,” Pidge said. “Here.”

Pidge reaches around Shiro’s waste and legs and lifts him out of the water with a grunt.

“Pidge, what the hell?” exclaims Shiro.

“I’m sorry, I can’t let you walk. You’ll lose too much blood though exerting yourself.” She starts running through the streets of the red planet’s town, dipping and weaving through fish peope, all the while carrying Shiro bridal style in her arms.

“H-how the hell can you lift me?”

“I don't understand why you’re confused,” Pidge huffed as she hoisted her and Shiro’s weight up the hill towards their lions. “We all do the same weight training back on the spaceship. You can bench press about your own weight, and so can I.”

Shiro was feeling much too lightheaded to even comprehend what Pidge had just said, let alone anything that had happened in the last ten minutes. Had Pidge really fought off all those Galra soldiers? And in a dress?

“Pidge, you never cease to amaze me,” muttered Shiro as Pidge set him down in front of the black lion. Pidge just smiled and punched Shiro in the arm goodnaturedly before boarding her own lion.

On the flight back to the spaceship, Shiro thought back the obscurity of the incident. Did anything seem strange or out of place? Did anyone seem strange or out of place? Hm...

“How do you think they found us?” Pidge asked over the intercom, voicing Shiro’s thoughts.

“Well, I’m not exactly sure… but I feel like someone might have ratted us out.”

Suddenly, Shiro is stuck by a much more terrifying thought.

“Pidge,” he said over the intercom. “Pidge, you left your normal clothes back on the red planet. In your travel bag with your tablet. They’re probably still by the fountain.”

Pidge froze, staring blankly out into space. Her dress suddenly felt like it was made of nails instead of soft cloth, and she scratched at the place where the white collar met her neck.

“Quiznak,” she muttered jokingly, but bringing it brought no light to her situation. She felt her throat begin to close and her face begin to sweat. Panting, she flew out of her pilot seat and into the back corridors of her lion, and hastily pulled of the dress she had felt so powerful in only half an hour ago. Left in only her binder and boxers, Pidge sank to the floor sobbing. She wasn’t ready to let anyone else know.

“Pidge! Pidge, it’s ok…”

“It’s not ok!” Pidge screamed at Shiro’s voice. “This whole trip was incredibly stupid! Where did I even think I was gonna wear this dumb pile of green threads around? Not in the ship, that's for sure. And now what am I supposed to do, walk in wearing my undergarments? They’ll know the second they see the binder. They know what those things are made for.” A shudder rocked through Pidge’s body as she cried.

“Pidge. You can… you can borrow some of my clothes.”

“What?”

“You can borrow some of my clothes while you…. figure this all out. I have an extra T-shirt and pants in here just in case. I’ll give them to you in the hangar, before we even enter the main lounge. And when you’re ready to wear your new clothes in front of other people, you can give my clothes back. I don’t mind. Gender aside, you bring a lot to our team. I know you’re not ready to come out to everyone yet, but I think I can speak for everyone aboard the ship that we will all still love you, no matter what.”

“Really?” said Pidge, wiping tears from her eyes and standing back up.

Pidge grabbed her new dress from the floor and folded it neatly, sliding it into a small compartment under her dashboard. She toyed with the idea in her head, imagining her small body drowning in Shiro’s clothes.

“That sounds great Shiro,” Pidge said finally.

“Anything to see that smile again.”

“You can’t see me smiling, you idiot,” Pidge retorted, but she was grinning from ear to ear, and she knew Shiro could hear it in the sound of her voice.

 _It will take a while until I’m comfortable letting them know the truth,_ thought Pidge, but she was surprised as another thought formed in the back of her mind. _But at least I know they will except me when I do._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wait a sec, when did this last chapter get to be that long?? oh well whatever  
> I loved writing this fic, and I really appreciate the positive response from you readers! This is my first fic I have ever posted on ao3, but honestly I'm glad I published it.  
> I have two more works I would like to write, much bigger ones: one being about klance (bc I am voltron trash) and one being another about Pidge, so stay tuned!!  
> Message me on tumblr: yikes-kat, or check out my art on Twitter: jamestkat_


End file.
